


Light the Way

by Merfilly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Jyn survived, and wakes to Mon's care.





	Light the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruntheavalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/gifts).



> Prompt: The operation's on  
> Movin' forward  
> We don't know where we're goin',  
> But we're on our way
> 
> (Sorry, but I failed to get Leia in here)

Jyn woke to the gentlest of touches on her face, and saw none other than the Senator Mon Mothma looking down at her. 

"Plans?" Jyn croaked.

"Retrieved." Mon pulled her hand back… and Jyn pushed her head up, seeking those cool fingers, and relaxed when Mon brought them back.

"And?"

"It is good and bad, Jyn Erso. Leave it at that for now. The Rebellion lives, for your bravery, and that of your team. We may even find a way to win, sooner rather than later. Because you gave us the spark to light the way."

Jyn rested again, relieved.


End file.
